


valentine's day

by babyki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok each have their own special surprises for Valentine's Day.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s only after a few minutes of wandering completely lost down the hallways of the recording studio that Hoseok finally finds a small, out-of-the-way room where he can be alone for a bit while the other members finish up recording their individual parts for their new comeback album. Though it’s a relief to finish first and to have his recording over and done with, it also means that he has to sit around waiting for everyone else since their manager won’t allow anyone to leave until they’re all finished, in case anything is rearranged or anyone needs to re-record or switch parts last-minute. 

As he pushes open the door and quietly steps inside, Hoseok can see immediately that the room that he’s found is clearly a lounge of some sort, containing only a couch and a few chairs, but it’ll do for some much-needed peace and quiet. Hoseok closes the door behind him and goes right to the couch, sinking down into the cushions with a long, exaggerated sigh, the group’s shared iPad clutched in his hands and the couch creaking loudly under his weight. 

They’ve been there recording for hours now, taking care of the full group parts first, and it doesn’t seem like they’ll be leaving any time soon. Their manager had even told them to get comfortable, predicting that they’d be there until at least two or three in the morning. 

And Hoseok is so fucking tired. 

Rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair as he sighs loudly, he leans back on the couch and tries his best to get comfortable while he loads a video onto the iPad. It’s a fancam of one of their most recent performances, one that Hoseok has watched at least ten times by now. Lately, he just can’t seem to stop watching old performances like this one and critiquing himself. He knows that it’s not a good idea, that it only further damages his already low self-esteem. And he knows that it’s an even worse idea when he’s tired like this, his fatigue only amplifying his insecurities and making him oversensitive to everything. But he can’t help it. After all, he just wants to be the best that he can be, wants to be valuable to the group and to his fans. But more often than not, he worries that his best is still not good enough. 

He clicks through one video after another after another after another, focusing in on every mistake he makes, every missed count or step, every awkward facial expression, every note that comes out too flat or too sharp, and eventually, he doesn’t even pay attention to the videos anymore, just sits there with the iPad heavy on his lap and a thick buzzing in his ears, mind empty of all thoughts but his exhaustion and anxiety. 

There’s a loud knock at the door, then, and Hoseok has to bite down the urge to tell whoever it is to go the fuck away and leave him alone. “Yeah?” he yells out, the annoyance and frustration clear in his voice. He picks up the iPad again in a futile attempt to distract himself. 

“It’s me,” the person on the other side of the door responds softly, and Hoseok feels all of the irritation evaporate in an instant, replaced by a burst of warmth and fondness. 

It’s Kihyun. 

Kihyun opens the door quietly and steps inside, shutting it behind him with gentle hands, and Hoseok’s heart aches when he sees immediately that Kihyun is just as exhausted as he is, Kihyun’s hair disheveled and dark circles staining the soft skin beneath his pretty eyes. But even when he’s tired, Kihyun still looks so beautiful to Hoseok, as if he’s always shining from within, his beauty absolute and untouchable even in the most difficult of circumstances. Kihyun is just so effortlessly cute and delicate and sweet, always glowing, and he reminds Hoseok of a pretty little flower, or maybe an angel. 

Hoseok realizes then that Kihyun must have just finished his recording for the night, and Hoseok had even heard some of it as he was leaving the recording area, proud and amazed as always by Kihyun’s immense talent. There’s just something about the way that Kihyun sings that Hoseok can’t get enough of, and when Kihyun sings, he just has this way of touching Hoseok’s heart, wrapping around it gently and holding it close and tight, making the whole world go soft and dreamy. Hoseok had fallen in love with Kihyun when he had first heard him sing, and even now, every time Kihyun sings, Hoseok falls in love with him all over again. And Hoseok still counts himself lucky, still considers it nothing short of a miracle that such a talented, beautiful person like Kihyun would want to be with him when he’s just so mediocre in comparison. 

Hoseok is so lost in his own thoughts that his mind doesn’t register right away that Kihyun has locked the door, and he’s completely taken by surprise when Kihyun strides over to him with no preamble whatsoever, swoops down, takes Hoseok’s face between his hands, and kisses him, full and deep and passionate and lovely. It’s certainly a shock, but it’s wonderful, and Hoseok feels rejuvenated by the kiss, warmth and happiness flooding back into his body and filling him up all the way to his fingertips and toes. Kihyun’s lips are warm and soft like flower petals, slightly open slotted with Hoseok’s own, and Hoseok drops the iPad, thankful somewhere in the back of his mind that it lands on the couch cushion and not on the floor. 

But as suddenly as it began, it’s over. Kihyun pulls back from the kiss and Hoseok automatically follows, leaning forward to capture Kihyun’s lips again, but Kihyun stops him with a firm hand on his chest, grinning at Hoseok’s blatant neediness. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kihyun murmurs, voice soft and airy, a little breathless. Despite his little show, Kihyun can’t hide the effect that Hoseok has on him either. 

Hoseok pouts and glances at the clock over Kihyun’s shoulder, and sure enough, it’s 12:07. 

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says sadly, “I’m so, so sorry. I know that this isn’t very romantic to be here, but I promise you that I do have something special planned for later and—” 

Kihyun cuts him off with a finger to his lips, and hot arousal shoots through Hoseok like lightning. 

The truth is, although Hoseok often enjoys being the dominant one in their relationship, likes being the one to take care of Kihyun lovingly when they get physical, Kihyun hypersensitive and needy and submissive and clinging to Hoseok like he’s his life source, Hoseok also enjoys when Kihyun’s bossy side comes out. And he knows that as much as Kihyun loves being taken care of and cherished, being held like a baby in Hoseok’s strong arms and taken to heaven slow and deep and sweet, Kihyun also loves the feeling of having Hoseok completely wrapped around his finger and at his total mercy. 

Their relationship is dynamic and complex, changing and shifting with every moment that they spend together, and they’re still discovering new things about each other, what they like, what they need, and what they want to give to each other. Every time is special and unique in its own way, a treasured moment between them both thrilling and meaningful, always. 

Kihyun takes a step back from Hoseok and Hoseok watches with half-lidded, heated eyes as Kihyun undresses, first removing his shoes and socks, and then his hoodie, his soft, dark hair getting adorably ruffled as he pulls the sweater over his head and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Kihyun is also wearing dark, ripped jeans and a plain, white t-shirt that brings out the healthy glow of his skin, and Hoseok suddenly realizes with a burst of affection that it’s _his_ t-shirt. The fabric hangs loosely off of Kihyun’s petite frame, dipping low at the collar to reveal his collarbone and the top of his chest, and Hoseok’s heart skips a beat, because Kihyun really looks like an angel now. 

“Ki,” Hoseok murmurs, a little breathless, all too aware of the heat starting to pool in his belly, “what are you do—” 

Kihyun interrupts him again, this time with a hand over his mouth. 

“Shh,” Kihyun says. “No talking.” 

He removes his hand and leans down to kiss Hoseok again, scorching hot and wet, and Hoseok can’t help but to moan into Kihyun’s mouth when Kihyun curls his tongue against Hoseok’s lips, pushing inside for just a moment. And Hoseok is about to grab for Kihyun’s face to deepen the kiss when Kihyun pulls away again, a high-pitched, frustrated whine escaping from Hoseok's throat completely out of his control. 

Everything is happening quickly and with a distinct sense of complete abandon, all of which only makes it hotter, and Hoseok nearly chokes on air when Kihyun drops to his knees on the smooth floor in front of him, immediately slotting himself between Hoseok’s legs and going right for Hoseok’s pants, Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed adorably as he undoes the buttons and pulls down the zipper, Kihyun undeniably adorable as always even in this context. He pauses for a moment, looking up to meet Hoseok’s gaze, and he smirks, his eyes sparkling with mischief and affection, and Hoseok’s face heats up in return, his heart swelling in his chest. 

Maintaining eye contact, Kihyun peels off Hoseok’s pants down to the middle of his pale, muscular thighs, then slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Hoseok’s underwear, slowly pulling it down to reveal Hoseok’s already half-hard cock. Hoseok gasps a little and bites down into his lower lip at the contact with the cool air of the room followed by the heat of Kihyun’s fingertips lightly brushing up and down the shaft, and Hoseok feels like putty in Kihyun’s soft little hands. Kihyun turns away from him for a moment, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a small packet of lube, and Hoseok realizes with a sudden rush of pleasure that Kihyun had planned this. 

“Kihyunnie,” he murmurs, but then he remembers that he’s not supposed to talk. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes and lets out a soft little laugh, then tears open the packet and squeezes it out into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up for a few moments and to get his fingers good and slick. Hoseok’s body aches with desire as he watches; he feels like he’s going to scream or come right then and there if Kihyun doesn’t stop teasing him. 

Instead, he inhales sharply when Kihyun finally takes him in both hands and gives him a few gentle tugs, shy and slow just to start things off. And Kihyun’s hands are so soft and smooth sliding up and down Hoseok’s cock, tugging him just hard enough to drive him wild, and Hoseok worries that he really will come too fast and ruin Kihyun’s entire game. Already starting to lose his grasp on reality, Hoseok reaches out to grab onto Kihyun’s shoulder for purchase but is halted by Kihyun’s heated gaze that sends a wonderful, electric shiver racing up Hoseok’s spine. 

“No touching,” Kihyun states, voice calm. “Not until I say so.” 

Hoseok complies with a low grunt, and instead, grips the couch cushions on either side of him, biting down into his lower lip again as Kihyun resumes his movements and works to bring Hoseok to full hardness. He drags his hands up and down in drawn-out, languid motions, pulling up firmly from the hilt and flicking his wrists at the tip, his thumbs occasionally rubbing along the underside. 

And Kihyun goes so, so teasingly slow that it makes Hoseok’s head spin, but even as he struggles to maintain his own composure, Hoseok can see that Kihyun is starting to be affected too. His face is flushed pink and sweat has started to dot along his forehead, his breath growing more rapid and ragged. Kihyun has always been the noisier of the two of them, and sure enough, Hoseok can already hear the small, desperate sounds slipping past Kihyun’s pretty pink lips. 

Watching Kihyun’s face right now only amplifies the sensation of Kihyun’s hands tugging at his cock, and Hoseok feels like he can’t breathe, intense, thick pleasure constricting his entire body, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. His cock is starting to leak at the tip and Kihyun goes faster and harder, his grip tightening at the base and releasing at the tip with each full stroke. And Hoseok starts to feel that familiar heat low in his abdomen, building and building and building, growing and condensing until he’s right there, right on the edge. 

"Kihyunnie," he gasps, eyes fluttering and lips quivering, "I'm going to—," 

But then, Kihyun suddenly stops, withdrawing his hands abruptly, and Hoseok can’t help the loud, frustrated yell of complaint that rips itself out of his throat. 

Kihyun just shakes his head in response, reminding him to be still and quiet. 

Another moment passes and then Kihyun stands up, though it’s not lost on Hoseok that he has a little trouble doing so, his legs shaking, Kihyun disoriented and flustered from his own arousal. He lets out a string of adorable little noises of effort as he slides off his jeans and then his underwear, letting them pool on the floor and stepping out of them carefully, but he keeps Hoseok’s t-shirt on, Kihyun’s own small, adorable cock nearly hard and starting to bulge like a pink little rosebud. 

Hoseok swallows hard as Kihyun crawls on top of him on the couch, straddling Hoseok’s lap and sitting on his knees on either side of Hoseok’s hips, his ass resting on Hoseok’s pelvis, and Hoseok starts to see stars dancing in the corners of his vision as he feels the wet heat of Kihyun’s entrance right on top of his cock. Realizing what’s about to happen, Hoseok reaches for Kihyun again only for Kihyun to slap his hands away with a loud smack. 

Hoseok watches, his heart still racing, as Kihyun opens up another small packet of lube and re-slicks his hands, the lube growing increasingly sticky and starting to squelch between his fingers. After a few moments of this, Kihyun carefully lifts up on his knees and then, right there, hovering right over Hoseok’s lap, Kihyun starts to work himself open, one hand gripping hard onto Hoseok’s shoulder and the other reaching beneath himself to dip his slick fingers into his own entrance. 

And Hoseok feels like he could come, completely untouched, just from watching this. Kihyun’s eyes are closed but fluttering, his face now a deep, burning red, all sorts of beautiful whines and whimpers escaping his plush lips as he fingers himself. His mouth hangs open and his breath comes out harsh and uneven, tiny, perfect little teardrops starting to form at the corners of his eyes, his body rolling forward slightly as he works, his other hand gripping hard onto Hoseok’s shoulder. 

As Hoseok watches, unable to move or speak or even breathe, Kihyun keeps stretching himself, exaggerated and without shame, putting on a wonderfully filthy show just for Hoseok. He circles his rim over and over again, plunges his fingers in and drags them out tortuously slow, first one, then two, then a third. The noise is wet and obscene, both the sounds of Kihyun’s fingers and the sounds coming from Kihyun himself, and it takes every bit of Hoseok’s self-control for him to stay still while this all happens right on top of his rock-hard, leaking erection. Kihyun moans like Hoseok is the one fingering him, and Hoseok feels drunk, like the room is spinning around him, and his eyes are starting to lose focus, his whole body going hot. 

As soon as Kihyun is fully prepped, he pauses for a moment to catch his breath, his cute, flushed cock fully hard and bobbing against the bottom of the t-shirt as lube drips thick and slow out of his entrance and onto Hoseok’s lap. Then, Kihyun takes the hand that he had been using on himself and reaches out to grip Hoseok’s other shoulder, letting out a moan of effort as he adjusts on Hoseok’s lap, stretching up on his knees and lining up his hole with the tip of Hoseok’s cock. Finally, he lowers himself down with a loud, broken moan, his eyes slipping closed as his entrance stretches to take it all in smoothly. 

It’s nothing short of sublime, and Hoseok feels like he’s in heaven, or, if he’s not in heaven, that he surely wants to die like this, every cell inside of him instantly ignited with warm, glowing pleasure. And Kihyun is so hot and wet and tight inside, Kihyun’s exquisite little body like velvet around him, taking Hoseok’s cock so perfectly like they were made to fit together like this. 

Kihyun takes a few long moments to adjust to Hoseok’s girth, every tiny movement he makes and every soft pleasured sound falling from his lips sending delicious waves of heat pulsing throughout Hoseok’s body. And Hoseok wants so badly to touch him, to grab onto Kihyun’s waist and to bounce him up and down onto his cock over and over again, or maybe to flip him over entirely so that he can pound into Kihyun hard and deep right there on the couch. But of course, he can’t. He’s not allowed. He can’t touch Kihyun until Kihyun says so. Instead, Hoseok settles for leaning forward as much as he can so that Kihyun’s hot little cock is trapped between them, sliding against both of their stomachs with every shift of their bodies against each other. 

And just when Hoseok thinks that he can’t take the anticipation any longer, Kihyun starts to move. He lets out a soft moan as he rolls his hips forward and back, sliding himself up and then back down, rhythmically slow at first, taking Hoseok inside of him as deep as he can go with each rolling undulation. And Kihyun moans and whimpers and whines with each round up and down, forward and back, slow and steady, gasping out Hoseok’s name with urgency, a symphony of filthy sounds and the sweetest music to Hoseok’s ears, and Kihyun trembles and clenches around Hoseok’s cock at the end of every roll, each squeeze of his ass building up the heat tighter and thicker inside Hoseok’s body. 

It’s only after what feels like hours of delirious, slow-burning pleasure, that Kihyun finally leans forward, touching his forehead to Hoseok’s in an achingly sweet gesture, their lips brushing as Kihyun pants into Hoseok’s mouth. 

“Hyung,” he breathes out. “Touch me.” 

Hoseok moans in relief and grabs for Kihyun’s dainty waist on both sides, his hands squeezing so hard that he knows that there will be bruises coloring Kihyun’s skin by the time that they’re done, but he also knows that neither of them would want it any other way. 

And from there, Hoseok takes over. While Kihyun clings tightly onto his shoulders and leaves his own finger-shaped bruises, Hoseok rocks him up and down on his cock, setting a slow but powerful rhythm, pushing deep inside of Kihyun’s body with each hit. Soon, he starts to go harder and faster, rolling his hips to thrust up into Kihyun at the same time that he pulls Kihyun down, his cock sliding in and out of Kihyun’s hole with a thick, squelching noise that’s straight out of Hoseok’s dirtiest fantasies. 

Kihyun moans with each hit inside of him as he removes his hands from Hoseok’s shoulders to grip Hoseok’s face, then kisses him deeply as he’s impaled over and over again on Hoseok’s cock. It’s messy and desperate and uncoordinated as Hoseok responds to the kiss, their open mouths pressed together and their tongues intertwining smooth and wet. As they make out and fuck at the same time, Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun’s back, pulling him in flush against his chest. 

It’s then that the wonderful heat starts to culminate again, intense and overwhelming, and Hoseok can feel sweat starting to drip down his forehead as he begins to lose his mind into Kihyun’s body. Kihyun himself is too far gone to continue kissing or to even make any more noises now, his throat working erratically as his lips tremble and his mouth falls open, stuttering against Hoseok’s in one long, silent cry. 

Everything is reduced to pure sensation, like all that exists in the universe is the heat inside of Kihyun, the softness of his skin, the wetness of their mouths, time and space halted and the whole world going still just for them, just for this moment. 

And then, there’s only the marvelous burn of impending orgasm, building and building and building until all Hoseok can see is white. 

They climax together almost simultaneously, Kihyun first with a strangled, broken yell, clenching and shaking and shuddering as his ass contracts tight around Hoseok’s cock, Hoseok coming just a moment later inside of Kihyun, waves of pleasure rippling through his body and tears leaking from his eyes, Hoseok nearly passing out from the intensity of the impact. 

With a shaky exhalation, Kihyun leans forward, slumping over and resting his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder. They come down from ecstasy together, hearts pounding almost painfully hard, both of them sweaty and gross but euphoric beyond belief. Hoseok loses track of time and of his own existence in those following stretched-out minutes, has no idea how long they even stay there like that, and Kihyun seems to be struggling to stay awake, his eyes glazed over, body limp and pliant with Hoseok still buried inside of him, Hoseok’s arms supporting his weight. 

Suddenly, there's another loud knock on the door. 

“Hoseok, are you still in there?” comes Minhyuk’s voice, loud and grating, piercing through the heavenly fog of their post-coital bliss. 

Hoseok needs a long moment to remember how to speak, what words mean, how language works. 

“Yeah,” he replies, voice rough and completely wrecked. “What’s up?” 

Minhyuk jiggles the handle on the other side of the door and Hoseok hears him huff in frustration. 

“Hoseok, why is the door locked?” he asks. Before he can answer, Hoseok hears Minhyuk gasp and when he speaks again, his voice is positively dripping with mirth. 

“Oh God, Hoseok!” Minhyuk squeals, scandalized. “Were you just whacking it in there?” 

“It’s...you know...” Hoseok stammers, struggling to get any words out that make any sense right now. “Good stress relief.” 

“Hoseok, you’re disgusting!” Minhyuk shrieks, seemingly laughing his ass off. He takes a few moments to calm down before he continues, words punctuated with ongoing chuckles. 

"I just came over here to let you know that Jooheon just finished and we're both going out to get some food for everyone. Changkyun's up next but it shouldn't be too much longer. I mean, we should be able to go home at least before the sun rises...hopefully. Maybe. Anyway, did you want something special to eat?" 

"No, anything's fine," Hoseok answers, his heart swelling with affection as Kihyun shifts on his lap like a little kitten, just barely staying awake. 

"If you say so," Minhyuk says, "you've now promised to accept and enjoy whatever we bring back. No complaining. And if you see Kihyun around, tell him that the same goes for him. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Heck, for all I know he's off whacking it somewhere too." 

Minhyuk leaves, then, and it’s only after several more minutes of blissful silence that Kihyun and Hoseok reluctantly peel themselves away from each other to clean up and to straighten themselves out. Kihyun gets dressed while Hoseok pulls up his pants and underwear, and Kihyun is so out-of-it that it takes him a few tries to get his jeans on correctly, Hoseok watching him the entire time with a bright, affectionate gaze. 

They eventually end up back on the couch, Hoseok sitting up against the cushion and Kihyun lying down with his head in Hoseok’s lap. Hoseok runs his fingers through Kihyun’s hair and hums softly, and Kihyun closes his eyes, breathing slowly, basking in the gentle touches. 

“Hyung,” Kihyun murmurs. 

“What is it, Ki?” Hoseok replies, playing with one of Kihyun’s ears, enjoying the little whine he earns from touching what he knows to be one of Kihyun’s most sensitive spots. 

Kihyun doesn’t respond right away. Instead, he carefully sits up and moves on the couch so that he ends up sitting side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder with Hoseok. Hoseok looks at Kihyun with gentle eyes and Kihyun looks down at his own hands. 

"I know I'm not great with words," Kihyun says, "or with grand, romantic gestures. That's always been your thing." Hoseok laughs and Kihyun turns his head to look fondly into Hoseok's eyes. He then takes Hoseok's hands in between his and squeezes softly, just once. 

"But even so, Hoseok," Kihyun says, "I hope you know that I'd do anything for you." 

Hoseok's heart skips a beat, the sincerity in Kihyun's voice and in Kihyun's expression leaving him breathless. Before Kihyun can continue, Hoseok reaches up to take Kihyun’s face between his hands and he kisses him, chaste and sweet. Kihyun's lips are still swollen, warm to the touch, and so, so perfect. 

Hoseok doesn't know much, but he knows that he loves Kihyun, and that Kihyun loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun wakes from the deepest sleep in his recent memory to Hoseok’s hand up the front of his shirt, big and slightly rough and so, so warm, Hoseok’s fingers spread out and lazily stroking from Kihyun’s soft belly all the way up to his chest. Hoseok’s hand moves up and down, back and forth, in delicate little circles, teasing over Kihyun’s nipples and tracing over the lines and curves of Kihyun’s waist and hips, like he’s trying to memorize and paint the shape of Kihyun’s body with his fingertips, and Kihyun feels hypnotized by Hoseok’s gentle touches, can't help but moan quietly as warmth floods through his body and the world starts to come back into focus. 

Everything is silent and still, peaceful. Kihyun is lying on his back in his bed at the dorm, warm and cozy, blinking away the last remnants of sleep, while Hoseok sits on his knees on the floor, leaning over the edge of the bed, resting his head on one arm as he strokes Kihyun’s belly with the other and gazes at him with fondness, a look that Kihyun has grown quite familiar with, but that never fails to make his heart race, a look that reminds him that Hoseok is his, and that he is Hoseok’s. 

“Good evening, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says, voice nearly a whisper, smooth and soothing and gentle like he’s murmuring a lullaby. 

“Evening?” Kihyun asks, his eyes fluttering closed again as he hovers on the edge between slumber and waking. He feels boneless, dreamy, body and limbs sunk into the mattress and the pillow, content and blissful, relaxed all over and still wonderfully sore from their time together last night at the recording studio, a delicious ache that he could never get enough of. 

“It’s almost six p.m.,” Hoseok replies with a soft laugh, running his fingertips around Kihyun’s belly button and causing Kihyun to smile from the ticklish sensation. 

Kihyun opens his eyes at that, turning his head slightly to look at Hoseok with a slight frown. “Ah...why did you let me sleep all day?” he whines in protest, though in truth, he really doesn’t mind at all. It seems that he desperately needed the rest, and he had certainly enjoyed being lost in a deep slumber, and in soft, beautiful dreams of the two of them together. 

“Do you have any idea how sweet you look when you sleep? Like a little mouse,” Hoseok replies, still stroking Kihyun’s belly, tapping his fingertips in a gentle rhythm that he’s just made up. “There’s no way I, or anyone else, would be heartless enough to wake you.” He leans forward then, resting his hand flat on Kihyun’s belly and kissing Kihyun’s cheek, a gentle brush of his warm, soft lips. 

“Besides,” Hoseok continues, “I have something special planned, and you’ll want to be well-rested for it.” 

Kihyun blinks and yawns, rolling over onto his side to face the edge of his bed so that he can look right at Hoseok, right into his eyes. And Hoseok is so beautiful, so breathtakingly handsome with his smooth, pale skin and his kind, glowing smile and his big, dazzling eyes and his long, dark eyelashes. Hoseok looks at Kihyun with such affection, such overwhelming love and fondness unable to be contained within him, that Kihyun feels like he could melt under Hoseok's gaze if he looked for too long. 

At Kihyun’s change in position, Hoseok makes to remove his hand from underneath Kihyun’s shirt, but Kihyun whines in protest, pouting cutely and furrowing his eyebrows as he reaches for Hoseok’s wrist to stop him. Hoseok lets out a little laugh and when Kihyun releases him, he slides his hand back under Kihyun’s shirt, slides it up and around and over the dip of Kihyun’s waist to rest on Kihyun’s back, and Hoseok starts rubbing up and down slowly, just enough to make Kihyun feel like he could purr. 

“Sleep well?” Hoseok asks, and Kihyun just nods, his eyes fluttering, his lips parting in pleasure as Hoseok gently massages the knobs of his spine with deft, careful fingers, knowing exactly where to touch to melt away all of Kihyun’s tension, to unwind and unravel him down to only his softest, warmest feelings. 

“Did you dream about me?” Hoseok continues. 

Kihyun smirks. “I dreamt that all of my teeth fell out,” he says, lying just to see what Hoseok will say. 

“Oh,” Hoseok responds, chuckling. And then, without missing a beat, he says, “Is that because I’m so sweet? 

“Perhaps,” Kihyun replies, laughing. He then leans up on his elbow and moves forward to kiss Hoseok on the lips, unable to resist him any longer, the kiss light and gentle and fleeting, barely a touch, but Hoseok’s eyes flutter anyway and Kihyun grins at the pink coloring his cheeks. 

“So,” Kihyun asks, barely pulling back, his lips hovering right over Hoseok’s, “what’s this special surprise that you have planned?” 

“You’ll see,” Hoseok replies, closing the space between them with his own heart-melting, soft flutter of a kiss that leaves Kihyun seeing stars. “Meet me by the front door when you’re ready.” 

\---------- 

An hour or so later, and after much delay caused by Hoseok’s nonstop kissing and flirting and touching as Kihyun tried to wash up and get dressed, the two of them finally leave the dorm to walk a few blocks to a mysterious location, Hoseok leading Kihyun by the hand down the sidewalk. 

It’s a chilly and crisp, clear night, the moon shining brightly in the sky and the city lit up all around them, buzzing with activity. They’re both bundled up with their faces covered, having snuck out of their dorm through the back entrance, and it feels like they’re doing something dangerous, like they’re going on an adventure. And Kihyun had had many logistical questions for Hoseok as they had started off on their journey, the first and foremost being how the hell they were getting away with this when their manager was one to always keep strict tabs on their whereabouts, but Hoseok had assured him that Hyunwoo was covering for them. 

“And as far as I know,” Hoseok had said as they had stood in the elevator on their way down from the dorm room, “Hyunwoo is still the only one who knows about us.” 

Kihyun had rolled his eyes and chuckled at that. “Hyung,” he had said. “I’m sure _everyone_ knows about us by now.” 

“Okay, well...Hyunwoo is the only one who _officially_ knows,” Hoseok had corrected himself with a chuckle. “But anyway, he’ll cover for us, some story about us going back to the studio to do some extra choreo practice. It wouldn’t be the first time, and we’ve both been struggling, so hopefully everyone will buy it.” 

Hoseok had sighed then, looking up at the ceiling and swallowing hard, as uncomfortable with elevators as ever. Kihyun had taken his hand and pressed it softly, reminding Hoseok that he was still there, that they were both safe. 

“If necessary,” Hoseok had continued, his voice quiet, “I’ll take the fall for it. I’ll say we were sneaking out to smoke or something.” 

“You don’t have to take all the blame,” Kihyun had replied as the elevator finally made it to the ground floor and they stepped out together with soft footsteps. “After all, we’re both here, aren’t we?” 

“Nah, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok had said as they had opened the back door to the building and stepped out into the night air. “I won’t let you get in trouble.” 

They keep walking now, in comfortable silence, and Kihyun feels like the two of them are trainees all over again, sneaking out in between endless hours of vocal lessons and dance practice to go to movies, to restaurants, and yes, to smoke, back before they had both given up the bad habit. They had always gotten scolded afterwards but it had always been worth it. Freedom was always worth it. It was something that they had given up to become idols, and though they were always very thankful for all of the blessings in their lives, the chance to prove themselves and to sing on the stage and to have their dreams come true, it didn’t mean they didn’t still covet their freedom. 

And there was no better feeling than having that freedom together, to do anything and everything _together_. Kihyun feels unstoppable when he’s with Hoseok. Unstoppable, courageous, and strong. 

As they get closer to the unknown location, Hoseok tells Kihyun to cover his eyes with one hand, Hoseok taking Kihyun’s other hand in his own to lead him, his grip warm and comforting. It’s only after another minute or so of walking that Hoseok guides Kihyun through a thick, heavy door, and they’re immediately enveloped in wonderfully warm air and the sounds of people all around them, the smooth floor of what Kihyun feels to be a huge space squeaking underneath their sneakers. 

“You can look now, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok murmurs, and Kihyun removes his hand. 

They’re standing in the lobby of what is clearly a gorgeous and expensive hotel. The ceiling extends upward higher than any Kihyun has ever seen, the floor so sleek and so polished that Kihyun can see his reflection looking back at him when he looks down to examine it in amazement. The color scheme consists of gold, black, and cream-colored marble, with fine art adorning the walls, lavish furniture tastefully arranged, and a glittering chandelier hanging high above their heads. If it weren’t amazing enough already, in the center of the room stands an enormous fountain, with cool, sparkling water rushing out and lending a pleasant bubbling noise to the din of hotel staff and what look to be extremely distinguished clientele going about their business. And Kihyun doesn’t know what to say; he feels like he’s stepped into a fantasy land. 

“Hyung,” Kihyun asks, his voice impossibly soft as he takes everything in, “what is this?” 

“I saved up for weeks, and put up quite a fight for a Valentine’s Day reservation,” Hoseok replies, his hand coming to rest on Kihyun’s shoulder. “But I got us a room here. We have the whole night together to do whatever we want, just you and me in this beautiful place.” 

Kihyun doesn’t respond, just stands there frozen in awe. He can’t believe that Hoseok did this for them, and he feels himself getting choked up, his voice thickening and pressure building behind his eyes. “Hyung,” he whispers, not knowing what else to say, and he hides his burning face in his hands as Hoseok wraps him into a tight hug, Kihyun pressed close into his chest and fit snugly in his muscular arms. 

They separate after a moment and go to the front desk to check in with their fake IDs left over from their trainee days, then head over to the shimmering glass elevators, Hoseok eyeing them uneasily as they approach, and Kihyun takes Hoseok’s hand in his again as a reassurance that it’ll all be okay. After all, they’re together and they’re _free_. 

And as they go up to their room on the 35th floor, Kihyun feels like they’re ascending to heaven. 

\---------- 

They make it to their room a few minutes later and step inside, taking off their shoes and socks and hanging up their coats and face-masks in the closet. Hoseok sets down a small bag that he had packed as Kihyun curiously walks around the room, his toes sinking into the plush carpet, and Kihyun feels like he’s walking on a cloud. 

The room is just as luxurious as the lobby, the elevators, and every other part of the hotel that they had seen on their way up. Everything is pristine, furnished with black, matte leather chairs and a large desk made from a rich, dark wood, and in the center stands an enormous king-sized bed, topped with a number of perfectly-fluffed pillows and several layers of thick, down blankets. The entire room smells wonderfully fresh and clean with the slightest hint of lemon, and the modern lighting fixtures fill the room with a soft golden glow, while the sliding glass doors leading out to the balcony offer a stunning view of the city, towering skyscrapers lit up and twinkling in the night sky. 

The door swings shut behind them and they both start peeling off layers of clothing to get more comfortable, Kihyun taking the time to fold his things neatly and set them aside on the table off to the side of the room, now wearing just his light-wash jeans and a loose, gray t-shirt. He suddenly feels a little shy, knowing what’s sure to happen this evening, and he can’t bring himself to face Hoseok just yet, and so he walks over to the balcony window, taking one last look at the beauty of their city and smiling fondly before closing the curtains so that they can have some much-needed privacy. 

When Kihyun turns around, he’s greeted with the sight of Hoseok stripped down to just his black jeans, the rest of his clothes left in a pile on the floor, his torso completely bare and on full display, Kihyun’s eyes not knowing where to look first: the abs, the arms, the chest, the shoulders, everything so firm and thick, all of those well-built, well-sculpted, _gorgeous_ muscles, and Kihyun’s face heats up alarmingly fast. He’s of course seen Hoseok naked many times, even before they got together, but he’s never quite prepared for it, never quite ready for Hoseok’s beautiful face and glorious body. And Hoseok grins at Kihyun’s reaction, nods his head to the side for Kihyun to come closer with his eyes narrowed in a flirtatious gaze. 

When Kihyun doesn’t move, still frozen in place by Hoseok’s beauty, Hoseok instead comes to him. He strides the few feet between them and pulls Kihyun right into his embrace, his arms wrapping around Kihyun’s waist and their lips meeting in a deep and passionate kiss, and Hoseok is only a few inches taller than Kihyun, but it feels like Hoseok towers over him and all around him, strong and protective, and Kihyun gladly lets himself be pulled into Hoseok’s orbit, is all too happy to give himself over entirely. 

And as they kiss over and over again, slow and deep and loving, Kihyun runs his hands up and down Hoseok’s bare chest and over his shoulders, so warm and firm and perfect beneath his fingertips, and Hoseok’s hands first travel up to Kihyun’s shoulder blades but gradually move to travel downward, eventually reaching the small of Kihyun’s back. It’s then that Hoseok boldly reaches down even further, his hands moving to cup Kihyun’s ass and squeeze gently, Kihyun yelping a little at the contact, pulling away from Hoseok and hitting him in the stomach playfully as Hoseok laughs. A few moments pass and Kihyun blushes deeply as he sees a flicker of mischief pass through Hoseok’s eyes. 

“Shower?” Hoseok asks, and before Kihyun can answer, Hoseok is already heading to the bathroom, effortlessly sliding out of his pants and underwear along the way, and Kihyun gets a nice view of his broad, muscular back and plump, naked ass before he slips inside, leaving the door halfway open in what is obviously an invitation. A few seconds later, Kihyun hears the sound of the shower going and steam starts to spill out into the bedroom, and Kihyun stumbles and nearly trips over himself as he hurriedly strips out of the rest of his clothes, his hands shaking and thighs quivering and his head spinning as he follows Hoseok into the bathroom and grabs a fluffy white towel, wrapping it loosely around his hips. 

The bathroom is as fantastic as expected, spacious and modern in glowing white and radiant gold as Kihyun hesitantly steps towards the walk-in shower, the air thick with steam and the pleasant, flowery fragrance of soap. Kihyun can see Hoseok’s naked silhouette through the frosted glass doors, Hoseok already inside and waiting for him, and Kihyun feels both thrilled and, admittedly, quite a bit nervous. The two of them have done many things together since they started dating, but they’ve never done this. 

Hoseok starts humming over the rush of water, alert to Kihyun’s presence, and Kihyun takes a deep breath as he unwraps the towel from around his hips, letting it fall to the ground as he pulls back the sliding door of the shower and steps inside, sliding the door shut behind him. 

Hoseok stands waiting for Kihyun under the steam of water, sculpturesque and spectacular in all of his wet, naked glory, and Kihyun feels dizzy, like he’s just stepped into one of his many, many fantasies about his hyung that never fail to keep him awake at night. Everything about Hoseok right now is _hot_ and _wet_ and _too much_ and Kihyun’s eyes shamelessly drink in every last, delicious detail. 

Trails of thick, soapy water slide from Hoseok’s broad shoulders down to his sculpted chest, then down over his chiseled abs and the thick muscles of his thighs and pelvis, his skin smooth and sleek and flushed pink from the piping hot water streaming down and swirling around him, and Hoseok’s mouth is slightly open, water droplets clinging to his full lips and long eyelashes, his hair soaked and slicked back to expose his forehead, his gaze, fixated on Kihyun, dark and heated, eyes half-lidded and filled to the brim with lust. 

Hoseok is like a divine being, like a _god_ , and Kihyun is so, _so_ reverent. 

Before Kihyun can pull himself together enough to move or to do anything but stare in awe, eyes blinking in and out of focus as his lungs fill with steam, Hoseok is already reaching for him, pulling Kihyun flush against his chest to join him under the hot water, and it feels heavenly pouring down into Kihyun’s hair, down his chest and back, soothing all of his aching muscles and heating him up from the inside out, Hoseok’s body slippery and warm to the touch, so much so that when Hoseok’s large, thick cock brushes up against Kihyun’s much smaller, cuter one, Kihyun moans out broken and loud. 

As Kihyun struggles to stay standing on shaking legs, Hoseok takes his cheeks between his big, warm hands and kisses him without restraint, Kihyun submitting entirely, his eyes falling shut as he allows Hoseok to kiss him hot and wet, to lick his way into Kihyun’s mouth and suck on his tongue as Kihyun grips hard onto Hoseok’s biceps, completely at Hoseok’s mercy as the hot water drips from their hair and slides down their necks and their naked bodies. 

Suddenly, and in one fluid motion, Hoseok pulls away from Kihyun’s lips, takes hold of Kihyun’s shoulders, and turns him around, shoving him up against the shower wall and pressing in close behind him, his chest flush against Kihyun’s back, a little rougher than usual and driving Kihyun absolutely wild. It’s then that Kihyun lifts his arms above his head and leans them against the wall to brace himself on his forearms, his forehead resting against the smooth tile as Hoseok starts to mouth at the back of his neck and behind his ears, one hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and the other slipping down to wrap his hand around and run his thumb over Kihyun’s tiny, adorable cock, flushed pink and hypersensitive to Hoseok’s wonderful, warm touches. 

In truth, Kihyun can’t keep quiet for long, crying out in pleasure as Hoseok gently pulls him in a steady rhythm, running his thumb up Kihyun’s petite shaft and over the pink tip over and over again, each pull amplifying the heat low in Kihyun’s belly. And Kihyun can hear Hoseok’s breath coming out harsh and uneven as he works, switching between lightly flicking back Kihyun’s tiny cock with two fingers and rolling his fingertips over the tip in little circles until Kihyun is whimpering and on the verge of tears, and Kihyun feels a burst of arousal flood through his body as Hoseok lets out a guttural groan from deep in his throat when Kihyun keens his ass back up against Hoseok’s pelvis. 

Kihyun himself is as noisy as ever, whining and whimpering desperately at Hoseok’s touch, but he couldn’t care less, not when Hoseok knows exactly what to do to wind him up tight and hot, and Kihyun’s eyes flutter and roll back slightly when Hoseok presses closer to him, his thick cock sliding right between Kihyun’s ass cheeks for just a moment, and Kihyun can feel his orgasm starting to crawl up from the depths of his body, building and building and building as Hoseok starts to rub himself up against Kihyun from behind while still panting at the back of his neck and playing with Kihyun’s cock like it’s the world’s most adorable little toy. 

As Hoseok keeps going, Kihyun’s fingers curl uselessly for purchase against the slick shower wall, his eyes slipping closed as his senses are overwhelmed, his mind focusing only on Hoseok’s wonderful hands touching him and Hoseok’s wonderful chest pressed against his back and Hoseok’s wonderful mouth dragging along the back of his neck and shoulders. And Hoseok takes a moment to press himself even closer to Kihyun, so close that Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s heart pounding, Hoseok’s cock now pressed right against the small of Kihyun’s back. 

Suddenly, Hoseok stops playing with Kihyun’s cock and takes a step back, Kihyun whining at his retreat. But then, to Kihyun’s delight, Hoseok dips his hand down underneath Kihyun’s ass and, without preamble, slips his middle finger past Kihyun’s entrance, curling it slightly as he drags it along the inside of Kihyun’s body. 

Kihyun’s hole is exceptionally tight as always, but after expertly working him for a few moments, Hoseok is able to easily slip in two more fingers, and as Kihyun trembles and whines, oversensitive from the heat and the wetness of the shower and everything that Hoseok has already done to him, Hoseok drags his fingers in and out and moves them in little circles, carefully stretching Kihyun’s rim to prep him for the grand finish. 

It goes on for a few more minutes, and by now, Kihyun is right on the edge of coming undone just from Hoseok’s foreplay and Hoseok’s fingers, and he doubts that he’ll be able to hold on much longer, that marvelous and familiar burn in his pelvis intensifying with each passing second. But when Hoseok decides that Kihyun is ready, he removes his fingers from Kihyun’s entrance and takes himself in hand, lining his cock up with Kihyun’s entrance, and as the hot water continues to beat down on them, Hoseok smoothly slides himself inside of Kihyun’s body, both of his hands moving to grip tight to Kihyun’s hips. 

Kihyun moans shamelessly at the feeling of Hoseok’s cock, so big and so thick and so hot and so wet, sliding deeply inside of him, filling him up and completing him like the final piece to a puzzle, and Kihyun’s eyes start to get a little teary again, the steam of the shower spilling into his throat and making his head spin. He arches his back as he keens against the wall, his legs and thighs quivering as he adjusts to the feeling of Hoseok inside of him. 

After giving Kihyun some time to adjust, Hoseok soon begins to roll his hips forward and thrust, starting out slow and gentle as always, constantly gauging for Kihyun’s reaction and looking out for any signs of stress or discomfort. But Kihyun only feels pleasure now and is sure to make it known as he calls out Hoseok’s name in a desperate, strangled whine, his ass clenching around Hoseok’s cock as warmth spreads from his fingertips to his toes. 

And at that, Hoseok starts to go harder and faster and deeper, fucking Kihyun into the shower wall, the heat and moisture of the hot water making everything that much more intense, and they’re both already so close, Hoseok’s thrusts growing increasingly erratic and rough, the two of them just gasping and moaning and moving together, completely enveloped in their pleasure, their orgasms rushing towards them both like an oncoming train. 

Hoseok comes first with a groan and a loud and harsh exhalation, spilling hot and thick inside of Kihyun and biting down hard into Kihyun’s shoulder, his come leaking out of Kihyun’s hole as Hoseok works through it, still pounding into Kihyun even as his whole body shakes with pleasure and his teeth pierce into Kihyun’s skin, and he runs his hands soothingly over Kihyun’s soft stomach, thrusting into him deeply as he senses that Kihyun is almost there, almost there, almost there. 

And with one last thrust, Kihyun tips over the edge, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through his body fast and hot. Overwhelmed, his legs give out and Hoseok catches him before he can slip and tumble to the floor, tears spilling from Kihyun’s eyes as Hoseok supports his weight, arms wrapped around Kihyun’s waist and his cock still buried deep inside of Kihyun’s body. 

As Kihyun starts to come down, he leans weakly against the shower wall, his chest rising and falling in gasping breaths as Hoseok kisses along his shoulders tenderly, soothing, all while whispering beautiful, sweet words and filling Kihyun up with an entirely different kind of pleasure. 

Kihyun is so out-of-it for a few moments that his mind only vaguely registers Hoseok gently slipping out of him and then turning Kihyun back around to face him, and when Hoseok takes Kihyun's face between his hands again and looks into Kihyun's eyes with immense fondness and a beautiful, glowing, blissed-out smile, Kihyun’s heart skips a beat, his eyes fluttering. 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok whispers, rubbing his thumbs along Kihyun's flushed, tear-stained cheeks, "you still with me?" 

"Yeah," Kihyun breathes out, voice wrecked and feeble as he regains his grip on reality. "Always." 

Hoseok kisses his lips again, oh-so-softly, then leans down to retrieve one of the hotel's tiny shampoo bottles, squeezing some of the sweet-scented gel into his hands and working it into a thick lather, then threading his fingers through Kihyun's hair. Kihyun then closes his eyes, feeling lulled and pampered as Hoseok scrunches and massages the shampoo into Kihyun’s hair and scalp, and after a few moments, Hoseok brings Kihyun under the water again to rinse out the shampoo, careful to keep it out of Kihyun's eyes. It’s then that Kihyun goes completely pliant, allowing Hoseok to maneuver him however he wants to as Hoseok lathers up his hands with soap and starts to work them all over Kihyun's body. 

He washes Kihyun's neck and chest and stomach, along his arms, across his back, crouches down to wash in between his legs, leaving tiny kisses on the insides of Kihyun's thighs and nearly causing Kihyun to collapse all over again, and when he’s finished, Hoseok stands up again and adjusts the shower temperature slightly, kissing Kihyun's cheek and pulling him underneath the stream of water, now pleasantly warm instead of piping hot, to rinse off one last time. 

After a few more minutes, Hoseok turns off the shower and slides open the glass doors, a burst of cool air rushing inside, and Kihyun shivers a little, but Hoseok is quick to cover him with one of the hotel's thick towels, draping it over Kihyun's shoulders like a blanket. And while Hoseok steps onto the bathmat and dries himself off with another towel, Kihyun stays in the shower, his body completely spent. He feels exhausted and sleepy in the most wonderful way, clutching onto the towel and yawning as his eyes start to droop closed. 

Hoseok then wraps the towel he had been using on himself around his hips, water droplets clinging to his chest and stomach, and he takes a third towel, slightly smaller than the other two, before returning to Kihyun, then starts to pat him dry all over with the utmost care. And when Kihyun is mostly dry, his skin still warm to the touch and only slightly damp, Hoseok drapes the smaller towel over Kihyun's head, leaning in to kiss Kihyun's forehead and then his nose, and Kihyun can't believe how innocent and chaste it all feels, given everything that they had just done together. 

He blushes as Hoseok takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom, feeling so taken care of and so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
